Alone in this World
by Aurith
Summary: Many years after all of the original heroes and heroines have passed on, a new set arises to the call to prevent the total destruction of the realms. Rated M for precautionary reasons.
1. Chapter 1

-Disclaimer- I do not own, nor claim to own any of the Tamora Pierce characters.

Chapter One

The Last Straw

Many years after the legendary heroes of Tortall have passed on, a need for a new set of heroes and heroines has arrived. No longer do the nations of Tortall, Galla, Scanra, Tyra, and Carthak exist, for the new leaders felt it was time for a change. The descendants of the famed Jonathon and Thayet, George and Alanna the Lioness, Numair and Daine, Raoul the Giant Killer, and a few others wish to hold onto the systems and traditions that have worked well over the centuries. Each nation now are warring with each other and have been for the last 100 years, the Gods and Goddesses have become completely fed up with these mortals who seem to have forgotten the very reason for their existence. Mithros and the Mother Goddess have called all the Gods together for a meeting.

"SO BE IT," boomed the loud voice of Mithros, "We have got to put an end to this, these mortals will be the ruin of all the realms if they don't stop and remember that this isn't just about them, something has to be done. Any suggestions?"

"Mithros, why are we still giving these mortals a chance? Repeatedly in the past we have given them chance after chance, it always ends up the same. They forget that it is us, who feel generous enough to not wipe them out completely..." said the angry Black God.

These early comments started a war among the Gods themselves. The Mother Goddess who had remained silent up until now spoke up, "Brothers and Sisters, please, calm yourselves, you look at these mortals and see their squabbling but you don't stop and realize that you yourselves are becoming just as bad. I have a suggestion I feel should be voted on. We called upon mortals before to step up and stop these heinous acts before everything was a lost cause, I say we do so again. Over the years look at the children of the former King Jonathon, the Lioness, the Wild Mage, Giant Killer... all of their descendants have tried to hold fast to the traditions they know work. I say we pay these children a visit...."

After much consideration it had been decided, the Horae, Helius, Erinyes, Nereus, and the Fates, under the supervision of the Higher Gods, would carry out the duties of contacting these children and telling them of their own duty to the Gods, their ancestors, their nations, and themselves.

**-A/N-** Sorry this one was so short, I felt it needed to be simply an introduction, second chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

-Disclaimer- Romola is mine. :3 So is Maa`liin. I hold no claim on any references to anything Tamora Pierce has written.

Chapter 2

Meeting the Horae

Red hair, with eyes that rotate between a swirling green and blue to a deep red when angered. Light flawless complexion. Outgoing, spunky, calm and collected in most situations. She has been known to rely on herself in most situations and that has caused major problems. She withdraws before she lets anyone close to her. Most of her friends consider her a 'freak accident waiting to happen' She has also started to believe that too, add in the dreams she has been having lately and that only doubles her fears of being ostracized. Romola can trace her heritage directly to Raoul the Giantkiller and Buri, though she wonders what would happen if more people found out.

Romola generally wears soft, flowing dresses that greatly hint at her natural beauty. She enjoys sitting in the Royal forest of her nation, Maa`liin. She loved to sit in flower patches and rose gardens as well. She had a secret garden that she would frequent so as to escape her harsh classmates. She was training to be an Herbal Specialist, why couldn't her peers accept that she had more power than them? She tried to not let her closer friends know that being called a freak bothered her this much. Why should it, they would often ask her. They didn't understand. They never have. They never would.

Something else they would never understand is her fierce devotion in praying to the Horae along with Mithros and the Mother Goddess. Her classmates, instructors, and almost the entirity of Maa`liin ostracized her for continuing these so-called "silly and useless" acts. Romola knew different though, she knew that it was only a small time before the Gods became tired of the constant warring and most importantly, the people forgetting their Gods. So it came as no surprise to Romola when the Horae themselves appeared before her one day...

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sweat soaking through her clothing and bed sheets, with an ear-piercing scream Romola jumped up in her bed, breathing heavily. 'I don't know how much longer I can take this, what do these dreams mean..' she asks herself every morning. Last time her dream consisted of her long dead ancestor Raoul the Giantkiller telling her to pay close attention to what the Gods are trying to tell her. This time it seemed as if it was a... prediction of what was to come? She hoped this was not the case as she swung her legs over the bed and walked to the mirror, peering at her reflection. 'One more day..just one more day..' she thought, wondering on what she would do with her free summer months, she doubted any of the professors would ask her to be their apprentice, for they were just like the others, intimidated because she had more power, she couldn't help that she was born with a bottomless pit of magic. Romola sometimes felt this was more of a curse than a blessing, though if her dreams have anything to do with it, then she was sure there was a good reason for it.

Opening her closet she pondered on which dress to wear today, upon seeing the soft green sleeveless dress she felt a change in the atmosphere. It was as if she was being slowly asphyxiated, she couldn't breathe, what was happening. Attempting to call out for help, she felt her body give out, and she slowly sank to the floor...

xxxxxxxxx

"W-where am I?" Romola asked when she opened her eyes and saw three wondrous to behold ladies sitting before her.

"You have been taken to the Realm of the Gods, and you are now in our home Romola," Thallo, the Goddess of Spring said in a soft, lyrical tone.

Romola, sat there, momentarily stunned into silence, she closed her eyes thinking back to her dream two nights ago. 'Listen carefully..pay close attention to -every- word, even the unspoken words that the Gods are trying to tell you..' Sighing she opened her eyes and looked at the three ladies before her.

"Who are you? I am assuming you are Goddesses, but.. who?"

Chuckling, Auxo tossed a glance at her sisters, "We are the Horae."

Blinking a few times, Romola ran forward and hugged them all, "I KNEW YOU EXISTED."

Thrown off a little, the sisters giggled quietly amongst themselves, "Child, have you ever doubted our presence? You have prayed to us for 22 years now, if.."

"NO, I mean.. No.. I have never doubted your presence, it is just a huge relief to actually have proof you exist.. Maybe my friends will stop thinking I'm such a freak.." Romola whispered as her eyes began to change to a swirling blue with red flecks appearing.

"Well Romola... you are what used to be called a 'Dream Seer', you are going to be very important in this process, and in order for you to understand you must let us show you what will happen if your people continue to choose to live in this order. There is also something else we must show you," stated Thallo.

Romola eagerly looked upon them, "Show me."

Looking at each other the sisters each placed a hand upon Romola. In doing so Romola was suddenly thrown back into time, a time in which no one doubted the Gods, for if you did it meant certain death. Then she was shown the future. Tears running openly down her cheeks, Romola opened her eyes and looked at each of the sisters in turn.

She murmured, "Please.. Instruct me."

xxxxxx

Many hours later, and many questions later Romola was returned to her room in the University. She donned her dress, ran a comb through her hair and headed out to begin her last day of class. Grimacing she also wondered if this might be the last day of her freedom, it seemed as if she was in for the adventure of a life time.


	3. Chapter 3

-Disclaimer- I do not own, nor claim to own any references to Tamora Pierce. I do own Sheen though. ^^ Along with Vesi`Taar. Also, this chapter includes references to rape, skip over if it makes you uncomfortable.

Chapter 3

Romola begins her Journey/ Sheen

Romola came back to her room after her last class and flopped on the bed, then felt of the necklace the Horae had given her. 'How am I supposed to find these people.. I don't even know what to look for!' She sighed, before standing and looking out of her window, overlooking the forest that serves as a border between Maa`liin and Vesi`Taar, wondering if she should go for a walk. Deciding against it for the time being she headed down to the common area of Kukat, the capital of Maa'liin.

Sighing once more as the full impact of this task hits her, Romola begins walking aimlessly around the different booths, not even realizing where her feet were taking her as her mind was wandering all over the place. Before she knew it she had reached the forest that seperated Maa`liin and Vesi`Taar. 'Ugh.. Why.. Why couldn't one of the others be the first one they contacted?' She asked herself, before stopping to think, 'Well.. How do I know they haven't.. Perhaps they have.. Perhaps we're all looking for each other?' Suddenly arms wrapped around her and forced her onto the ground, Romola screamed with all her heart hoping someone would hear her...

xxxxx

Black hair, with deep blue eyes that border on black when calling on the power of the Moon. He has always been revered as a powerful healer, even at the young age of three. He fights in a rogue style using daggers. He can be seen wearing navy or blue clothing. It is rumored that he has stolen before, though no one can prove it. Most people are afraid of him, and with good reason as well. He won't stand for any abuse towards lower class people, it has been said that he once beat his own brother nearly to death for kicking a small child who accidentally bumped into him on the streets. No one dares to cross this young healing Mage for he is known as "The Silent Death" in many areas. Why should people fear him? He is fierce and loyal, and will not hesitate to stab someone as soon as look at them. Though only the foolish ones are quick to say that the lad shouldn't be feared.

Born to a long standing powerful and influential family, the famed Coopers of Pirate's Swoop, Sheen Cooper is the prime reincarnation of George Cooper with the temper of Alanna the Lioness. He knows he is a healer, and he uses his powers to help all that he can. He considers it ironic, that even though his family is still esteemed and considered highly important in governmental matters, the ways of his ancestors have all but been forgotten. Sheen has always been revered as a very powerful healer and he loves being near the sea. Anywhere he travels he must have a view of some form of water or he begins feeling lost and trapped.

xxxxx

Sighing, Sheen walked into his room and shut the door. Why did his fool of a brother have to be so fucking dense? 'Gah!' he mentally screamed as his fist slammed into the wall, creating yet another hole. Deciding to take a nap and rest his fatigued body, he immediately fell into a deep sleep.

"Hello Sheen Cooper, descendent of Alanna the Lioness and George Cooper. Ganiel has graciously allowed us to speak to you in this form," said a voice that when Sheen opened his eyes he saw it had came from some of the most fierce looking ladies he had ever seen. "Please do not speak until we have finished."

Sheen could only nod his head as he gazed upon these magnificent women. 'Or are they women' he wondered.

"SILENCE. We can hear your thoughts as well. Now, I am Alecto, and these are my sisters Tisiphone, and Megaera. We are also known as the Furies, the female spirits of Justise and vengeance. We make it our life long duty to pursue wrong doers relentlessly, until death, often driving them to suicide." Smirking as she said this, Alecto looked upon Sheen, "Do not worry, we have not met with you because you are one of the wrong doers, you have been chosen by us to carry out our wishes."

Tisiphone spoke up, "Yes, do not worry. You see, we were chosen by Mithros and the Mother Goddess a few years ago to find a person we felt worthy to help us in our cause."

"Sheen Cooper, you are who we have chosen. Do you accept this?" asked Megaera.

"I...I suppose I have no choice in the matter do I? Of course I'll do it, tell me what I must do," Sheen replied as bravely as possible.

"You will work closely with Nereus, one of the Gods of the Seas, he will instruct you further," was the response from Alecto.

Suddenly three hands were placed upon Sheen's head, many thoughts and new knowledge entered him, then he returned to his sleep.

xxxxxx

Heart beating rapidly Sheen jerked awake and pinched himself to see if this was real. 'Just a dream...just a dream..' He thought wearily, 'Just a dream..' Tossing on a pair of black breeches and a black shirt, he tucked his daggers into their places and opened his door to head out for the day.

"Just a dream, my boy? JUST A DREAM? Is that what you mortals call us nowadays?" said a rather loud and boisterous voice.

Turning around quickly, Sheen saw a man sitting on his bed, "Who the bloody hell are you!?"

"Now now.. Is that any way to talk to your God? Come here my boy, let me show you something, Oh but first, my name is Nereus, I am one of the first Gods of the Seas and you, my boy, are going to be very important. For you see, us Gods are tired of your mortals' behavior, you are forgetting your Gods, your traditions, and your history. Renaming Tortall to Vesi`Taar... that is the dumbest idea I have ever heard! Anyways, I need to show you something very important," Nereus boomed as he beckoned Sheen over and proceeded to show and impart to him things of great importance. Then he just disappeared as quickly as he had came after being asked a few hundred questions.

"Oh my fucking God," Sheen gasped, "How am I supposed to accomplish this?"

A hand then appeared and tossed something at Sheen, "Oh Sorry, I forgot this little part, keep a hold of this and never lose it, for you will need it very soon!"

xxxxx

He decided to go jogging along a creek in the forest of Vesi`Taar to sort out his mind, when he heard a girl's bloodcurdling scream. He stopped dead in his tracks. He knew something was wrong. Slowing to a walk he listened carefully seeing if he could hear anything else. Nothing but silence could be heard, he knew now that something was deathly wrong, for it is very seldom to hear silence in a forest. Generally there will be birds chirping, or small animals moving around; but there was nothing...He began walking in the direction of the scream and the sight he beheld infuriated him.

"SASHA. What the bloody hell are you doing!? Get the fuck off of her!" He ran toward his brother and threw him off of the girl, proceeding to pound his brother until he passed out. "Damn, miss I am so sorry, are you alright?"

"ALRIGHT?! I was nearly fucking raped, how the hell do you think I am?!" shouted a beautiful red headed girl that appeared to be around Sheen's age. She then began crying, "I.. I'm sorry.. I shouldn't be yelling at you.. You.. You just saved my life.. And for that I am thankful..."

Sheen looked startled, "No.. Please don't be sorry, it was a bloody fucking stupid question for me to ask, my name is Sheen and that fuckhead over there is my stupid brother, Sasha, what is your name?"

It was then that the girl noticed a necklace around Sheen's neck, it was blue, and in the shape of a wave, "Surely it's not that simple.." she thought out loud.

"Hm? What's not that simple?" Sheen asked her with a curious expression in his deep blue eyes.

Pulling out her own necklace the girl looked down for a few seconds, and when she looked up her eyes were a beautiful swirling blue-green, "My name is Romola, I have been looking for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review and tell me what you think. :3 **

Chapter 4

New Discoveries

Stiffening, Sheen gazed into Romola's swirling pupils, calculating her expression and attitude, "You have been looking for me?"

"Yes," replied Romola with an equally cool glance.

Remaining silent for a few moments, Sheen closed his eyes and thought back to his dream, and to when Nereus spoke to him. 'My mind is in such a whirlwind..' Keeping his eyes closed he whispered, "Before we do anything else, I need to see to my brother..Excuse me a moment."

Romola winced as she looked towards the man Sheen had called Sasha. "He seems to be hurt badly... you didn't have to do that you know..." she whispered.

Sheen walked over to his brother and knelt beside him, closing his eyes for a second then turning his gaze on Romola, "He was hurting you, I did have to do that. No one, I repeat no one, has the right to fucking hurt anyone unless it is in self-defense," he growled. Sheen then proceeded to heal his brother, and a brilliant blue glow appeared around his hands as he did so. "Come, let us go back to my house and we can talk more, he'll be fine, but he'll be angry with me and with you in my presence I would prefer him to stay unconscious."

Romola watched, fascinated as Sheen worked on Sasha, "Fair enough, let us go."

Sheen and Romola then began walking back towards Jää`tin, the main city of Vesi`Taar.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Walking in silence, Sheen began brewing when he saw Romola tearing up and crying silently. Little did he realize that his necklace was glowing and his eyes had begun to take on a black shade. Romola chanced a glance towards him and stopped, dead in her tracks.

"S-Sheen?" She whispered faintly. Half afraid of some repercussion.

"WHAT!?" He yelled at her, his eyes completely black now and the water in the creek beside him had begun to rise.

Widening her eyes Romola backed away slowly, pointing towards the water, her own eyes a vibrant, swirling blue-green. "Uh-uhm...the.. Water...and.. Your necklace.."

Sheen turned around and when he noticed this he was stunned, never before had his anger caused this to happen. "Is this what Nereus was talking about? And the Erinyes?"

Sheen then turned back to Romola, in doing so he noticed that her own necklace was glowing and there was a vine creeping up behind her, in a menacing stance, almost.. Protective of her.

"What do you mean, what did Nereus and the Erinyes tell you? Sheen, I'm scared what's going on?" The normally calm and collected Romola began hyperventilating, the vine, seemed to catch on to Romola's fear and grew even more, and reached toward Sheen. Romola, noticing this, sat down on the ground, hard.

Gently backing away, and sitting on the ground so as to show the vine it meant no harm, Sheen queried Romola, "Do you think you can call off your vine? I think it wants to eat me."

Taking a deep breath Romola replied, "I think we both need to calm down."

xxxxxxxxx

Both of them closed their eyes, and began the age old ritual of meditation, slowly calming their selves down. When they opened their eyes they were both calm again, gazing into each other's eyes they each felt a shiver run down their spine. Romola's eyes had reverted back to a soft swirling blue and Sheen's back to his brilliant blue shade.

Sheen stood up and walked over to Romola, extending her hand out to her, "I never asked if you were okay physically... how stupid of me."

Allowing him to help her up, Romola replied, "Yes, I'm fine, just a few bruises, nothing more than visiting a rose garden would inflict." She giggled softly and began walking slowly.

Jogging a bit to catch up Sheen gave that famous Cooper roguish smile, "I also never realized just how beautiful your eyes are." He winked at her playfully.

Blushing, Romola turned her gaze to Sheen, realizing her mistake as butterflies appeared in her stomach, she quickly looked away. "I.. I think we have more important things to do than flirt. We need to get a move on and discuss the situation." She took off walking faster and when she came to a fork in the road she took the right one.

He stood there staring blankly for a bit, then let out a quiet chuckle. "Hey beautiful!" He called, "You're going the wrong way, it's the left branch, not the right.."

Romola stiffened, once again making the mistake of looking into his gorgeous blue pupils, blushing and quickly trotting to the other direction, 'This... is going to be a long.. Long summer...' she muttered under her breath.

**-A/N- **Sorry it was so short, felt like a good stopping point, Chapter 5 coming up as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Another Day, Another Game

Watching the backside of Romola jog away, Sheen thought to himself, "Ugh.. This -will- be a very long trip... What on earth have the Erinyes and Nereus gotten me into..." His thoughts trailed off as he heard a sharp scream pierce the still evening air. Sheen took of running towards the scream, "ROMOLA?!" He yelled, fearful for what he may find. Little did he know, but he had gotten so worked up that his eyes had changed to deep, black pits that seemed to never end. His necklace was glowing a bright, shimmering blue and his heart was racing. Upon hearing another scream he ran as fast as his legs would carry him, the sight that he came upon made his heart stop.

"Romola!?" He shouted.

Romola lay in a small pool of blood with some vines wrapped tightly around her, "Sheen.. Help.. I don't know what happened, I wasn't paying attention and my mind was wandering.." She looked up at him with beseeching eyes, her ankle a bit swollen.

Dropping down to his knees beside Romola, Sheen started laughing quietly, "Oh beautiful.. I was so worried, I didn't know what might have happened, and here I find you just tangled up in some plants..."

Snorting softly with a few tears dripping down her face, Romola replied, "Let's see you be randomly attacked by things you've always been able to help.. Then we'll see who's laughing.."

Sheen shook his head rapidly, "No no no, I did not mean it that way, I just mean.. I'm glad it wasn't anything worse. Come on now Beautiful, let's get you out of this mess."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Sheen had helped her become untangled he healed her once more and hugged her tightly to him, pressing a soft kiss upon her head and whispering, "I am so glad that you're safe, Beautiful.."

Blushing a bright shade of red, almost the same color as her hair, Romola timidly hugged him back. Sheen began to gently stroke in soft circles on her back, as in a calming manner. Upon feeling this, Romola eventually relaxed into him, her own arms tightening their hold around Sheen's neck. They stayed in this position for awhile, both relishing the others touch, until Sheen regretfully pulled away.

"W-we should continue on...." He whispered softly, holding his hand out for her to take it.

Romola nodded and grasped the offered hand, walking a bit shakily still as they continued on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Smiling and chuckling amongst themselves, Mithros and the Mother Goddess watched onward fondly with the first pair of their chosen ones. Summoning the Erinyes, Nereus, and the Horae, the Highest gods questioned them on their pupils.

"Well?" boomed the mighty voice of Mithros, "You're supposed to keep us informed.. Why haven't you."

The Horae blushed faintly, as was their nature to always submit to their Higher ups, "Forgive us please, we felt it would be quite the hindrance to keep the portals opened while trying diligently to ensure the two got off on the right foot."

Mithros looked about ready to explode with anger before the Mother Goddess softly placed her hand upon his forearm. "That is fine children, please, just keep us informed when possible."

The Erinyes looked at the Horae before stepping up and addressing their majesties, "We think we should share something."

Mithros looked on in anticipation, "Yes?"

"Well.. Sir, you see, our boy and their girl seem to be getting on -quite- well.. We're afraid that may complicate matters."

Looking at each other and smiling, the Mother Goddess replied, "We see.. Well we don't think that should be too much of a problem."

The Erinyes looked at each other skeptically before bowing, knowing that the Higher gods must know best.

They all then retreated back and closed the portals once more, with the Erinyes, Horae, and Nereus pondering what would happen next and Mithros and the Mother Goddess retreating to have a private conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Murmuring to each other and smiling the Highest gods of the Realms appeared to be most happy with the way things were turning out.

"Everything seems to be going according to plan, my dear." The Mother Goddess whispered to Mithros.

Mithros nodded in agreement, "Yes, for now."

xxxxxxxxxxx

**- A/N - **Thanks for reading and please review. Hope it turned out well and I'll have Chapter 6 up as soon as possible. Please let me know how you feel I'm doing. Also, any questions you may have.. Feel free to ask.


End file.
